Heart of a Warrior
by Prettyhex04
Summary: What if Steve and Danny weren't partners, Steve remaining in the Navy SEALs and Danny being a behind-a-office-desk HPD Cop. What would happen if the worst happened?


**There's several sections in here that the text came out slightly weird and I couldn't find a way to fix it so sorry about that. Anyways, this is my first attempt at Hawaii Five-0 Fanfiction that mostly centres around Steve and Grace. It's a relationship in the show that I just adore and how the fact that Grace quickly named Steve her 'Uncle Steve', it's just adorable.**

 **Back to the fact, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Thanks and enjoy x**

Sighing heavily, Danny heaved his exhausted body out of his black Camaro, another day at work on this bloody pineapple-infested island.

It had been only nine months since he had originally moved here in order to be closer to his daughter Grace, the most important aspect of his life, the central thing he revolved around to be quite frank and since his ex-wife had moved her here to be closer to Stan's work. He hated the fact that he could only see her every other weekend.

His little monkey though had suffered with a bad case of the flu whilst staying over at his apartment and so, in consequence, he had had to take a couple days of his holiday off in order to be able to be there to aid her recovery. He's suffered with enough of the vexing little disease to know exactly how to make her get better, beginning with his ma's secret weapon. Chicken soup.

Trudging his way into the HPD building, Danny couldn't help the annoyed breath from escaping as he shoved the door open with couldn't-be-bothered arms, most of the effort falling to his chest, on route to his cubical.

 _Ha, cubicle. The length of time he's spent of his life being a cop and he's got a freaking cubicle like he had when he originally began as a cop._

"Williams, ain't this supposed to be your day off" one of the other cops neighbouring him asked, amused.

"Ain't that my life? Grace was sick during the weekend"

"Ah, how's it with the ex?"

"Hell on Earth, not changing much there" closing his eyes briefly as he all-but collapsed into his moderately comfortable office chair, Danny let loose a growl when the iconic ringtone he had set for Rachel rung out.

 _Great, gasoline to the fire raging of his already crap day_.

"What?" breathing out, Danny sat back preparing himself for a further mauling.

 _"Dan-Danny, its Grace…s-s-she's been taken"_ and just like that the bullet sounded.

"…what?" he could hear the crack in his voice and right now he could care less.

"I've called the police already, just can…can you come here, I need you here…please"

"I'll be right there, just hold on alright"

That was the morning to the hell that seemed like it would never end. Apparently from what they all said, all his colleagues, they found no trace of a kind of trail the kidnappers had left. It was like they were never there.

 _There was nothing they could do_.

…..

Lurching himself awake, Steve held his breath to keep the sharp intake of oxygen quiet to not wake his fellow teammates.

It was always the same, same nightmare memory every time he closes his eyes as the last.

Even to this day, years following the day when his father sent both him and his sister away after the events resulting in the death of their mother.

It hurt, even now despite how many years' worth of experience he's had out there in the field facing life and death around every turn, it still _fucking_ hurt and he doubted there was anything he could do to fix it, to sew back up that hole that had been torn.

Looking round his current position camping out in the shrubs, his previous orders to set up camp for the night and to attack at first light a ghost in his mind,his gaze setting on the SEAL with his back against the tree on guard. Grunting as his sore muscles groaned with the movement, the action not being something he hasn't done before, as he pushed to his feet, Steve released the SEAL from watch and took his place, letting him get a few hours kip knowing there wasn't a chance he'd been falling back off again.

Since he could remember he's always wanted to become his father, who was his hero, so when he had been sent away, he decided to enlist in the military and become a Navy SEAL and somehow make his father, _his dad_ , proud and ask him to return home.

Joe White had been the father he had missed since the death of his mother, that figure he could trust and guide him to becoming something someone could be proud of.

Shaking the current train of thoughts out of his head, Steve processed the scene before him, searching relentlessly for any thread of a threat, he had a job to do and he had men he was going to return home again and by God he wasn't going to fail them.

…..

Trying to get a grip of her trailing emotions as tear after tear fell from her eyes, Grace gulped down breath after breath as waves of fear crashed through her system, adrenaline pulsated in her bloodstream like a living, breathing organism.

Focusing everything she had on the scene playing on outside of the truck, Grace flinched every time she heard a gunshot sound, the sack on her head limiting her sense of sight considerably, definitely not helping with the fact that the back of the truck was caked in darkness either.

 _Danno…he'd tell me to be brave, not to let the bad guys win. Hold out till either he or help got there._

Fighting back the shiver the possessed her, compelling her limbs to draw in close to her chest, she brought her breathing back to a steady pace, counting herself in and focusing on that rhythm instead of the more frantic and random one outside.

 _God_ , she was _terrified_.

…..

Taking the countless forced breaths as he refilled his glass of water, Danny couldn't even make an attempt at trying to keep down the chocked tears as he gently sobbed as he placed the glass on the side before grasping the edge of the sink in front of him trying to pull himself together to no result.

It had been _months_ since Grace had been taken and Rachel ultimately refused to let Danny return to his apartment for the fear that the men would return to pick off another one of them for a different reason, majoring around the point of Stan and his big bucks. He could see where she was coming from but…it didn't help the nightmares being in the same place where his little monkey was taken from her family that haunted him day and night.

He tried, _God damn_ _it_ did he try to force himself through every single day as they slowly rolled past with no signs of his little girl, he tried working on her case but he could never even get past the case study report of the entire thing, it just hurt too much.

Finally giving up his fight, Danny collapsed to his knees, his hand muffling his sobs not wanting to wake Rachel or Stan.

 _He just wanted his little girl back in his arms, where he knew she was safe….he just wanted her home._

…..

Silence between his squad encased the lot of them as they all stuck together, taking turns bringing up the rear as Steve lead point on the entire group. They had a lot of ground to cover in only the limited time of a few months before they were picked up at the rendezvous point, the task of this entire mission being to scout the location of various enemies to see what they could be potentially dealing with in the long term.

Leading his team of five men, Steve settled into the building across from their target, where there has been rumours of something along the lines of child slavery and auctions taking place. He didn't even want to know what would happen to the little ones that must be so terrified out of their minds not being with anyone they knew or trusted.

"Commander, satellites are showing signs of movement from round the back of the building, looks like several trucks. Could be something"

"Copy, be ready to move out" commanding his team that had settled in behind him, Steve watched through his telescopic sight as the men guarding the building rotated. Giving the command, Steve led his men through the brush and round to get a proper sight of the back of the building, the entrance that the trucks typically used. "Move out"

…..

Taking centre point just as he usually did, Steve cleared the first room as his team trailed behind him. Feeling the touch of his teammate behind him as they reached forward to tap his shoulder, Steve moved into the next room taking out the men that reached for their weapon, his guard up and his instincts on red alert for the slightest movement.

His instincts had never failed him before, they wouldn't do now. It was something that had been drilled into them since first get-go of their basic training for SEALs.

"Sir, the trucks hold nothing but common weapons. Rifles and handguns, ammo on the sides is the only content in here, the lot of them too. No kids" two of his men he had sent towards the setup of trucks crackled in as Steve and the other SEALs following on behind him cleared out the last room, taking out the men that stood in their way.

"Okay, copy, return to the rest of the group"

"Copy that, on our way now"

Scanning the room they were currently in, Steve felt like something was off, something ticking at his nerves as his guard didn't let up. Shifting his head down and a tick to the left, he shut out all the other components in that moment and tried to focus on his surroundings. As Steve shouldered off the sound of his heartbeat, he motioned to his team to stay quiet as the minute sound of breathing met his ears.

Grasping a more firm hold of his rifle, Steve followed the noise to a section of the room where a painting stood upon the wall that instantly got his mind setting out on the potential methods of entrance.

Peering over his shoulder to his fellow teammate, Steve carefully and basically mutely moved his ear against the surface of the painting.

Almost erratic breathing but not somewhat or a man nor a woman, it was more….. _lighter_.

Knowing his brothers-in-arms had his back, Steve coasted his fingers along the surface of the outside perimeter of the frame and, sure enough, there was a catch. Tugging at it gently, he backed up a step as the photo swung open to reveal a moderately-sized hole behind, nothing in which a man could fit through.

Keeping his torch against the material of his trousers to hide the light, Steve counted down to his team before shining the light through the hole that was previously plagued in darkness and with it came a sob as the figure of the sole child hiding behind cast a silhouette behind them, shadows that trembled with every second passing.

"Hey, hey, you're safe. We're the good guys, I promise we're not going to hurt you, okay?" resting his gun against his chest Steve raised both hands shoulder-level to prove himself in their eyes as he glanced over the figure of the young girl huddled within the cave of her own body. "Can you tell me your name?" making sure to position himself just in front of her so the only one she could see was him, he didn't want to scare her with the rest of the guns that hung around the neck of his squad, Steve fell upon the ways that he used to comfort Mary when they were younger, how he approached her when she had nightmares.

Observing as she watched his every move, her petite form shaking from the adrenaline most definitely coursing through her system, Steve smiled down at her as he tried softening at her gaze.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"…g-g-Grace" from the hoarseness of her voice he could tell that she hadn't used it in a while, probably to remain as under the radar as possible to avoid potential injuries. The accent was more American but something else he couldn't name, like an introduction into another language she was passing through as she spent more and more time in that location.

"Hi Grace, I'm Steve. Listen, as soon as I can I promise I'm going to get you out of here and get you somewhere safe, okay?" when she nodded her confirmation, Steve reached for his pack and retrieved his water to then give to Grace. "Here, have some water" nodding it was alright to take, Grace shakily took the bottle with both her hands and cradled it within her form and closed her eyes when the liquid hit her parched throat but she didn't drink much before she handed it back to Steve again.

"…t-thank you"

"Commander, I've got movement nearing our location. We need to take them out or they'll know we're here" turning his attention from Grace to his teammate, he knew that he couldn't take Grace with him but he also knew he couldn't leave her behind here to most likely die. He'd be signing her death warrant.

"Copy, keep watch for a minute" looking back to the young girl who kept watching him with those big doe brown eyes that reminded him of his younger sister, fear brimming up as he watched the tears form at the thought of being left alone again swarmed her. "Look Grace, I need to make sure the bad men don't hurt anyone else but to do that I can't bring you with me. I need you to stay here, where it's safe, and I promise you that I will come back for you and take you to safety" already watching her head begin swinging slightly at the thought of being left once more on her own in the dark, Steve reached through the hole and grasped her hand tightly in his own, the anchor of his touch hopefully warming her towards him in a way for her to believe him and trust him.

" _Don't leave me_ " tears lined her voice as she pleaded with him but he knew he couldn't.

"Grace, I need you to trust me right now. When I say I'll come back for you, I mean it. I don't break my promises. I know you're scared right now, but I need you to be brave. Just like you've been brave up until this point to keep quiet, okay?"

After a moment's hesitation, Grace finally relented but her grip remained firm of his fingers until he released her brittle hand.

"I'll be back for you. Keep quiet"

Once she nodded, Steve carefully closed back up the painting to cover Grace up once more before picking up his gun and replacing the position of guarding the corridor leading to the room they currently housed.

"On me" turning and leading his men down the corridor, Steve led his men into the gunfire.

…..

 _I'll be back for you. Keep quiet._

That's what Steve had told her to do, that he'd be back for her and take her to safety, take her home. Bringing her limbs even closer to her chest Grace felt the tears trailing down her cheeks but she didn't let herself fret about it.

He promised, Steve promised and he said he doesn't break those promises. She trusted him, she believed him…but why hasn't he returned yet?

 _Was he dead?_

Just as that thought invaded her mind, gunfire rung through the space around her, making her grasp her mouth with her hand, her other holding her wrist tightly and the trembles returned to her again.

 _Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die_ repeating the mantra over and over again in her head, Grace began rocking herself back and forth as the fear began rising and began to almost suffocate her within its clutch.

 _He promised, Steve promised._

She just wanted Danno, he was always there to fight her nightmares away, he always knew what to do to keep her safe but he wasn't here and she didn't know how to find him again if she wasn't with Steve.

Only Steve could find Danno, only Steve could get her home.

Abruptly light invaded the small area once more, Grace not being able to hold back the cry that burst through the barrier, but all the fear she'd once been feeling faded away when Steve popped his head through the hole once more, holding out his arms for her.

Not wasting even a second more, Grace threw herself into his strong hold, his strength surrounding her and making her clutch hold of his uniform and not want to let go any time soon, he was the only security she'd had since she'd been stolen away from her family, from her home.

"I've got you Grace, don't worry, I've got you. Now let's get you out of here" closing her eyes as she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder as she draped the rest of her on top of his forearms, not being able to supply the rest of her body with enough strength anymore, Grace finally felt like she could breathe again without the fear feasting away at the edges of her being.

…..

Without even having to look down at her small form in his arms, Steve knew Grace was terrified beyond belief and wanted to go home, to be somewhere where she knew and trusted.

Murmuring words of comfort into the top of her head, which made her try and bury herself even further into his hold, he wanted to kill those fuckers all over again for putting her through this hell she'd been experiencing for the past few months. He'd found the documents recording her journey into this mess but the part that infuriated him the most was that it didn't list where she was from within the details or who her parents were, which made returning her home all the more difficult for him.

He hated that it had taken him close to three quarters of an hour to return to Grace again but it had been necessary to complete the task that was set originally. They scouted the area for the information the Navy needed, the weaponry being used in the war against the American State, and were provided with a decent amount of findings that they could return with.

Glancing up at the sky, the darkness caking them all in shadows, Steve knew they couldn't move out any further, his men were exhausted from the gunfight and Grace needed some proper food and water put in her body to make sure she could last until they could be extracted and taken to the safe point.

"Men, we're setting up camp here for the night. We'll move out at first light. I'll take watch, rest of you get as many hours as you can"

Once they nodded, the guys began setting up camp, making sure to set up whilst deep in the shrubs so the enemies' scouting men didn't see the burning flames.

Moving to a point beside the fire, Steve gently woke Grace, who up until now, had been dozing in his arms with her hold on his jacket still tight, he knew the half hour kip would do nothing in sense to provide her with the needed sleep but she needed the nutrients, comforting her when she lurched herself awake that she was safe with him.

"Can you stand?" at her shaky nod, he carefully set her down, making sure to keep one hand on her back between her shoulder blades at all times, not completely ignoring how her hands were clutching hold of the sleeve of his uniform so tightly that he swore her knuckles were as white as a sheet.

Taking the needed time to set his pack down and withdraw his camping supplies, Steve set down his mat before placing down his sleeping bag before turning his attention back to Grace once more who looked like she most likely would fall over with the next gust of wind. Lowering himself down to one knee to bring himself more to Grace's level in hopes of comforting her further and not tower his form over her own, Steve passed her one of the pouches where he stored his food, making sure to put some kind of fuel in her petite tank that would hopefully keep her going for the time being and keep her body working.

"You good?" asking once she finished what her stomach could handle, being able to release a breath when she managed to wash it down with some more water, Steve motioned to his sleeping bag. "Get in, it'll keep you warm for the night"

"…you're not leaving are you?" at the sound of her brittle voice, the fear being acknowledged through both body language and voice the moment she opened her mouth, as she kept a tight posture on her figure and kept herself close to his own, broke Steve's heart even further.

 _What kind of a sicko would willingly do this to a completely innocent little girl that had no involvement in the horrors of this world?_

"I'm going to be right here the entire time, don't worry" smiling softly at her when she nodded her head before moving slowly to tuck herself into the warmth of his sleeping bag, Steve zipped up the bag around her to enclose her completely in the warmth.

Diverting his attention to the Earth behind him, he made a few rearrangements before residing himself to the soil, turning to look out through the cover of the shrubbery and confirm all was good around them.

A frail, cold hand gripping the tips of his fingers broke his concentration back to the young girl once more, whose eyes were firmly shut as sleep claimed her.

Sure, Steve's experienced with Mary the nightmares that sometimes plague the younger minds and how they seek comfort in the arms of someone they trust. When Mary was younger and his father had sent them both away from their childhood home after their mother's death, Steve couldn't recollect the sheer number of times that Mary had snuck into his bedroom and cuddled up in the circle of his arms because her nightmares left her unable to actually catch even so much as a wink of sleep, always needing the comfort of her brother's embrace to feel she was safe enough to let her guard down.

However, never had he ever experienced a child half his size literally clinging to him like her life depended on it, as though he were the protective barrier that kept the darkness from invading her light and dimming her glow. Also keeping in mind that this little girl wasn't even in any ways related to him, with Mary it was different because there was that bond of blood, Grace had no reason to trust him like she did without even so much as a hint of hesitation.

 _Is this what being a father truly felt like?_

It was a question his mind frequently dwelled upon, the entire concept of finally finding himself with a little figure in his arms looking up at him with these two big innocent eyes, being someone that little person depended on for reassurance, guidance, strength and comfort. It should terrify him right down to his core, yet for some reason it didn't.

Fastening his eyes shut against the path his thoughts were taking, revolving around the dark memories he had of his father sending the only family he had left away from the home they had only ever known and driving a wench in his relationship with both children, Steve focused himself on his SEAL training, everything that had been drilled into him since day one of his basic training, he refused to allow himself to drift off topic from what he had to remain focused solely on.

 _They had to survive._

 _He had to return Grace home. Her parents were most definitely going out of their mind thinking the worst thoughts a parent could possibly think about their child._

He couldn't be having these thoughts whilst in the field, he knew it wouldn't do him good to be showing his vulnerabilities and giving his enemies a prime chance to strike him down where he stood.

Breathing deeply, Steve gave Grace one last glance to check all was right before returning his attention to the horizon of the landscape before him, eyes zoned in like alarms ready to trigger the rest of his team if any source of a threat entered their vicinity.

…..

"Commander, the ETA of the 'copter is about 5 minutes out" one of his men called out to him from across their overnight camp where he had just gotten off the phone with the evacuation team heading their way.

As he packed up his equipment Grace had used last night the rest of his squad cleared up the camp as though they were never there in the first place. Peering over his shoulder to check in on Grace, Steve's heart panged when he saw silent tears tracking down over her cheeks, her body closing in on itself as she tried to make herself seem as small as possible.

He didn't need to be brilliant with kids or a father to realise what thoughts were rushing through her mind right now. All she wanted was home and her parents, but until they got to the base there was nothing he could do about that.

"….Steve" hearing the quiet pained whisper, Steve zipped up his rucksack and turned to the little girl sat directly behind him on the log he had leant against throughout the night when Grace had clung onto his hand through the duration of her sleep.

"I'm here, I'm here" lowering himself down to one knee, he placed both arms either side of Grace, hoping that the act provided her with some means of comfort.

"What if I never get home again, what if I never see my mummy or daddy again?"

Already, Steve could feel the knife cutting into his stomach as he both heard and saw her raw fear spread throughout her petite body like a forest fire.

"Hey Grace, listen to me. What does your daddy do?" letting his instincts guide him as he does during missions, being in the middle of gunfire or a life-death situation without the slightest knowledge of what to do, Steve gently grasped Grace's hands with his own, the smooth skin contrasting with his much larger and rougher ones.

"….he's a c-cop" hiccupping as she answered, her hold on his hands tightened.

"So your daddy's tough and brave right?"

"Yes"

"Well right now, your daddy needs you to be strong and brave, just like him okay?"

"What if I can't, I'm not him… _I can't_ "

"Yes you can Grace, you want to know how?" dipping his head in order to look her straight in the eyes, he continued "…because he's part of you. He uses that strength and courage to make it back to his family every day he steps out that door, so what he needs you to do right now is use that strength and make it back to _him_ …you with me?"

Smiling at her, Steve wiped away the trailing tears away as she opened her eyes and looked at him with visible strength building her back up, her mission being made to make it back to her father.

"I'm with you"

"Atta girl"

Pushing himself to his feet, Steve snatched up his pack before holding out his hand which Grace took in seconds without hesitation or any second thoughts and walked them both over to the rest of his team who were all packed up ready to go.

"Okay Grace, I need you to stay close and in the middle of the group okay" with her confirming nod, Steve gave the command and moved them all out of the shrubs, his eyes peeled for any signs of movement, feeling the young girl grasping hold of the strap of his pack to ensure to herself she wouldn't lose him.

…..

Watching his every step, Steve braced himself as the gust of wind collided with the surface area of his body, moving himself to stand in front of Grace, whose grip tightened on the handful of the material of his uniform that she had a white knuckle grip on as the helicopter landed, the loud sound of the rotor startling her.

"Commander McGarrett?" as the evacuation team surrounded them, checking on their status, the one in charge strode right up to him, his gaze taking in the extra presence of Grace at his side hiding behind his leg. At Steve's nod he rounded all men into the chopper, Grace hesitating before falling in behind Steve, following his lead but situated herself in his lap as his men took up the positions beside him.

Noticing Grace's slightly panicked expression when she took in the lack of seatbelts, Steve wrapped an arm tight around her and brought her against his chest, comforting her instantly by how she practically melted into his embrace.

"Commander?" looking up again, the man in charge of the evacuation team looked to him for confirmation of the okay to head off.

"Clear for take-off"

Not five minutes after they took to the sky, explosions were heard outside the chopper but luckily not directed at them. Glancing down to check in on Grace, Steve brought his other hand to cover her ears, smiling down at her to say it was okay, quickly refocusing himself on their ETA of the base, Steve didn't have a single clue of his next move following their return to the base in order to return Grace home.

…..

"The mission was successful I take it?" Joe White smiled from behind his desk where he was filling out paperwork of the latest mission, his trust in Steve unwavering being that Steve's one of the most successful SEAL he's trained.

"Without a hitch, Sir" standing himself tall in front of his commanding officer, a man who had become something of a father in Steve's eyes, Steve's gaze focused in on the point just above the man's head.

"What of the young girl you brought in alongside you?"

"We came across her during the mission, I found her in one of the buildings. She's American, probably got taken from American soil and smuggled through into this country with the intent to be sold as a slave or a prostitute. I'm taking responsibility for her and returning her to her home, I have men in the process of gathering research of her family's location as we speak, Sir"

"At ease Steve" relaxing his body at his CO's words, Steve locked eye contact with Joe. "You are well aware that the chances of returning her successfully to her family are low, right?"

"Sir" confirming the fact that always sent a shiver through his body, Steve saw before he spoke the words aloud.

"She's a lot like Mary in aspects isn't she"

"Yes Sir-"

"Steve"

"Whilst we were on the mission, Grace grew close to me. I want to make sure she gets home safe and she's where she belongs…and yes, she reminds me a lot of Mary when she was younger"

"I could see that she has bonded closely to you by how she was clinging onto your hand Steve, she barely wanted to leave your sight to let the medics look her over…are you sure you want to claim full responsibility of her? What if she isn't able to return home?"

"I'm not taking that as an answer Joe"

As the older man sighed, coming to stand in front of Steve, neither one of them broke eye contact with the other.

"I'm full aware that I stand no chance of changing your mind, you're too much like your old man in that aspect….just, watch yourself okay Steve. I'll give you full leave in order to do as tasked, good luck son" taking the man's hand in a firm handshake, Joe watched as Steve saluted before leaving the tent, snatching his pack up before striding towards the medical tent.

The moment he stepped foot inside the tent, he was hit with a small weight as Grace flung herself at him his name falling from her lips in the process. Steve pushed her away slightly so he could kneel down and take her up in an embrace.

"I just had to clear a few things up first"

"Are you taking me home now?"

"I need to do a few more things before I can do that" standing up, taking Grace with him as she tightened her arms around his neck and locking her ankles behind his back, Steve nodded towards the nurse smiling at him before turning and heading towards the research team to find out where they were going.

…..

Glancing beside him at Grace leaning against his side fast asleep, Steve breathed out a sigh and smiled before replacing his head against the back of his seat.

After finding out that Grace's parents actually resided on the same island that he was born and raised, Steve had actually requested a leave of absence from the Navy for a year to settle himself more into his old life on Hawaii and just _hopefully_ spend some time with his father.

It had actually turned into a fortnight before Steve could actually take Grace home to Hawaii with him, the documentation needing to be taken care of along with a statement of Grace about what happened to her, something Steve had had to sit beside her holding her hand to get her through as her breathing began to turn erratic when she was forced to relive her experience of being taken from somewhere she felt safe and knew like the back of her hand.

Then there had been the matter of the Navy finding the time to allow Steve to borrow one of their planes to get to the mainland so he didn't have to worry about the whole passport fiasco to actually get Grace back to US soil again.

During the time Steve had spent with Grace _really_ close by, by Grace's request since she only trusted him to keep her safe, she had taken to calling him 'Uncle Steve' and to be quite honest with himself the name stuck with him.

Watching out the window from the aircraft as the island he's known since a young age came up from below them, Steve inhaled deeply as all the memories of his father sending him and Mary off flooded him, swarming at his mind.

As the plane touched down on the tarmac, Steve turned to the young girl ready to rouse her but a part of him just couldn't. She hadn't been able to get much sleep lately, four hours ago was when she began to lull into the pull of sleep and Steve simply wrapped an arm round her and tried to make her as comfortable as possible as he awaited their landing, going over the information the men back at the previous base had pulled together on Grace.

Gathering her sleeping form into his arms, Steve made his way towards the airport, managing to slip on his pack along the way, thanking the pilots in the process.

…..

Pulling up outside the house documented of where the couple lived, scratch that where the mother lived with her new husband, Steve turned towards the sleeping girl in the passenger seat.

"Grace, hey honey, time to wake up sweetheart" gently rousing her, Grace let a slight moan as she stretched her back against the back of the seat. "You're home"

As soon as he said the words, her head darted towards the big house at the end of the driveway, always not believing what she's seeing.

"Ready to see your family again?" smiling at the sight of her tears at his words, Steve got out and made his way round the bonnet of the truck to open her door, immediately taking up the hand she held out to him, clutching at his forearm, her cheek against his skin so he could feel the tears dampening her skin.

Walking up the driveway, through the already open gates after the butler or someone let him through, Grace never lessened her hold of his forearm or hand as Steve reached forward to knock at the door.

As the front door opened, a blonde-haired man stepped into the doorway, exhaustion clumped to his every movement and bags hung from his eyes, obviously having been spending the almost year his daughter had been gone in hell.

"Can I help you?" the hoarse voice asked.

 _Hmm…for a cop he'd thought that he'd be a bit more in sync with his surroundings and instantly notice his daughter, but maybe that was from the way Grace was mostly hiding behind him waiting for his word that it was safe. Her trust in him was unwavering._

"Are you Daniel Williams?"

"Yep that's me"

"I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, I believe I found someone you've been looking for" squeezing Grace's hand, Grace stepped out from behind him teary-eyed at the sight of her dad finally in front of her after spending close to a year away from everything she's ever known.

"Hi Daddy"

" _Grace?_ " stepping aside from the reunion, Steve couldn't help the smile when Grace's father immediately hugged her tight to his chest, picking her up and bringing her all the more closer as the two shared tears over their reunion.

Watching as Grace pulled back from her father after a few minutes, she turned to look at Steve before glancing back at her father.

"Uncle Steve saved me from the bad men and kept me safe…I was really scared Danno, but Steve protected me" at his daughter's words, 'Danno' turned back to Steve with a tearful look.

"…I-I don't know how to possibly thank you enough for bringing her back home"

"No thanks necessary, she didn't deserve to get caught up in something like that. I'm just glad I was there when I was" gladly taking up the man's hand in a handshake, Steve smiled at the man before another voice joined in.

"Danny, who's at the doo- GRACE! OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK!" watching as the mother took Grace from her father's arms, Steve finally felt like he could breathe again. "…but h-how did you?"

"Rachel this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, he brought our little girl back home"

"It was my honour ma'am"

"Thank you so much!" passing her daughter off to her ex-husband, Rachel wrapped her arms around Steve in a firm and slightly damp hug as he held her through her tears of joy at getting her daughter back safe and sound again. "How can we possibly thank you for this?"

"Please, no thanks necessary. I'm just glad Grace is back where she belongs, that is thanks enough, knowing she's safe" smiling down at her as she turned back around and headed further into the house, Steve turned his attention to the father once more just in time for him too to wrap his arms around Steve's shoulders.

"I don't usually hug people, but I can make an exception this time….thank you"

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Sir" before he could properly turn around and head back to the rented truck, a young voice reached out as a pair of arms clasped the muscle of his leg, halting him in his tracks.

"Wait! You're not coming in too? Don't leave Uncle Steve, _please_?" turning and kneeling down to be at her eye level, Steve smiled at her as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"You're home and you're safe, my mission is complete. I promised you I'd return you back home and that's what I did. Besides I know both your mum and dad will want to spend time with you, you're not the only one that was scared. You'll be alright Grace, just remember what I told you and you'll be fine, your father's with you now and you know how strong and brave he is" tilting his head at the brimming tears in her eyes, he brought her in for a tight hug, Grace scrabbling to clutch at his uniform and not let go.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Who knows what paths await us…Aloha Grace" grasping hold of her hands, Steve laid a final kiss on them both before walking back towards the truck, reining in the urge to turn back to look at Grace but knew if he did then walking away would be even more harder than it currently is.

…..

Allowing his memories to guide him home, Steve kept a tight hold of the wheel as he pulled up beside his childhood home.

Not even being able to feel his legs as they carried him to the front door, he held himself firm just like the Navy taught him as he waited to look at his dad, something he hadn't been able to do since he was 16.

Holding his breath, Steve watched as the door opened at his father's figure filled the doorway.

"Steven?!"

"Aloha Dad" before he could even get the final word out, his father took him up in a firm hug that he didn't last long in before he returned the embrace, both men sharing the emotions between them before his father finally pulled him in.

It was something he'd waited so long for him to do.

…..

Now he was pissed….and _terrified._

It wasn't even four weeks since he'd finally gotten Grace back after her being taken right out from under all of their noses and her being gone for close to a year, and now an old partner of Danny's back from New Jersey was out for blood, _his_ blood and he began his reign of terror on Danny by kidnapping his little girl.

Relying on the rest of the HPD to try and find Rick Peterson, somebody that Danny used to be able to _trust with his life,_ Danny felt like he couldn't even breathe.

 _Why did everyone target his little monkey?_

….…..

If being taken right from her home has taught her one thing is that always be on your guard because you never know who might try and stab you in the back.

The man had said Danno sent him to pick her up since he couldn't make it himself but the moment she heard him talking to Danno the way he did, keeping her in the back of his stationary car in the process, Grace knew she was in trouble.

So she had done what first popped into her mind after thinking about what happened last time… _get to Uncle Steve_.

Which brings her to now, running through the town of Honolulu searching everywhere for Uncle Steve. He'd taken a year's leave of absence to attempt to reunite with his father, meaning he was still on the island and she remembered him telling her that he didn't live too far away from her, somewhere near the beach where he always used to go swimming every morning before school.

Feeling her heartbeat pounding in her chest, so hard she swore it would burst right out of her body, Grace paused in her steps, her gaze shooting around her searching frantically for any signs of Uncle Steve when she spotted the blue truck that Steve was currently leaning whilst he was talking on the phone.

Not even second guessing her action, Grace full on sprinted towards him, Steve catching a glimpse of her rapidly incoming figure before she collided with him, Steve only managing to end the call before opening his arms to her.

"Grace? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" failing to calm her breathing, Grace buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and allowed the fear to course through her, the adrenaline leaving her trembling in the SEAL's arms.

"T-there was a-a man…h-h-he took me, h-he knew D-d-daddy, I w-was so s-s-scared Uncle S-Steve" gasping into the material of his shirt, Steve comforted the young girl whilst checking his surroundings to ensure said man she was talking about wasn't still after her.

"I got you Grace, I got you" gathering her up in his arms, Steve kept one arm beneath her butt whilst the other drew circles on her back before climbing into the truck. "Okay, Grace I need you to breathe, okay? Just breathe, inhale and exhale" nodding as she steadied her erratic heartbeat, Steve never stopped running his hand up her back, something that his mother always used to do with him when he had nightmares and couldn't sleep. "Now, what happened?"

"There's a man that used to know Danno, he said he was police there to pick me up. He said Danno sent him since he couldn't make it, he rung Danno and started talking to him and when he wasn't looking I just ran"

"That was a risky move Grace but in this instance, it was the right one to make at the time. But you could've been hurt Grace, so try not to put yourself in harm's way, alright?"

"Okay, I promise"

"By any chance, do you know your father's phone number" breathing a sigh of relief at her nod, Steve pulled out his phone and typed in her father's number.

 _"…who is this?"_

"Daniel Williams, this is Steve McGarrett. I understand the current situation happening but I-"

"Listen Steve, I really don't have time okay. I need to find my daughter that my ex-nut job of a partner and-"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you if you would just listen, Grace is with me"

"She's safe? Thank God, she really does trust you. Where are you?"

"Beach, she literally ran into me. I'm guessing I'll see you in a minute?"

"Actually Steve, I need to find my old partner before he hurts anyone else. Do you think you could keep Grace with you for the time being? Now that you've got my number you can contact me if need be"

"Sure Mr Williams"

"Steve, call me Danny"

 _That was probably when his and Danny's relationship started_.

…..

After the return of a ghost from Danny's past and Grace literally running straight to Steve, Danny began taking Grace to hang out more with Steve whenever they were both free.

Since his year's leave of absence, Steve decided to make it more permanent and remain on the island, to the joy of Grace once he told her. The Governor called him into her office and talked to him about creating a new taskforce to ensure the safety and security of all population of the island and wanted Steve to head it, and so Hawaii Five-0 was born.

Knowing he despised his old job in the HPD, the first person Steve asked to join his force was Danny, to which he instantly accepted. As now-partners the two of them soon recruited Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin Kono Kalakaua, followed by an ex-SWAT Captain, Lou Grover. The taskforce soon turning into more than just a team defending the island but instead a family that trusted each other without fault.

During Christmas, Grace and Danny basically dragged Steve and the rest of the team, even Steve's father, to share the Christmas Holidays with them, new memories being created between them all.

And to think that all this never would've happened if Steve hadn't have found Grace when he did.


End file.
